


However Unlikely

by Dimirti



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Jesse's mentioned in one line but I want to cover my bases, McHanzo if you squint - Freeform, Platonic Relationships, Prosthesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 20:35:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12896283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dimirti/pseuds/Dimirti
Summary: Friendship can stem from even the most unlikely of places.After all, what do Hanzo Shimada and a certain volatile junker have in common?





	However Unlikely

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift fic written for my friend Trimmer for helping me through some RL bullshit. I was asked to post it, and I wanted to anyway.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

Hanzo was never immediately judgmental. He'd been offered a second chance when all _knew_ what he had done, so he offered every courtesy to newer members. He couldn't say the same for others. When the junkers had taken the hand extended them, the struggling outfit of Overwatch desperately in need of various skills, others seemed apprehensive. Most downright hostile.

McCree was kind enough, but Hanzo's intimate knowledge of the man had him knowing you had to _earn_ the gunslinger's scorn. Hana and Lucio were indifferent, not a hostile word to say, but also didn't seem to go to far out of their way to be kind either. They had busy lives outside their exploits with Overwatch, so it was understandable. Genji and Zenyatta were barely present in the day to day, choosing quiet company they'd grown used to in their time in Nepal, so their stance was still unknown.

Others, though, they could be rude in the best of times. It led Hanzo to believe this was the reason the one they called 'Junkrat' tended to keep to himself, tinkering with cast away scraps and spare items no one would miss. He was careful not to use anything currently in use, and that was enough proof to him of Junkrat's intentions. He kept busy and out of the way, still wary and unsure after a life on the run and making do with what you could. Hanzo could definitely relate.

However, his musings were not the reason he found himself seeking the junker out. He'd noticed the man's strange gait and barely hidden distress. Standing too long seemed to leave Junkrat uneasy and sweating. He'd heard whispers from others how Junkrat was scheming, had something up his sleeve, how he was always tinkering and it couldn't be anything good. Hanzo knew better, had seen what the junker was doing. Crafting spare traps and ammunition for his missions, repairing a haphazard but impressive weapon, but he also noticed the simple sculptures. Clearly busy work, something to keep an overactive mind occupied and focused. He could only guess what the man would be thinking when his hands were idle.

Hanzo found him hunkered near a gathered pile of various metals, purposely out of the way at a far edge of the building. Despite his best efforts, his right arm was unsteady in its movements, leaving him working on his current project at an agonizingly slow pace. Hanzo could see the frustration in his features and quietly approached.  
Hanzo lowered himself, squatting to make himself less imposing. 

"How long has it been since you removed them, Mr. Fawkes?"

Junkrat would most likely have jumped six feet had he been standing. Instead, he jolted in surprise, causing him to nearly fall and destroy his progress, but managed to tilt at the last second and fall to the side. He scrambled back into his sitting position, fixing Hanzo with in an indignant expression and crossing his arms.

"I didn't remove any of it from anything. I found it fair and square, thrown out like common garbage. Can you beli--"

Hanzo laughed a bit, holding his hand up to stop him. He tapped Junkrat's right forearm as he settled to a more comfortable sitting position.

"I was referring to these."

Junkrat held up his arm, looking at it in confusion for a minute before realization set in and he crossed his arms again.

"I have no idea what you mean."

Hanzo's expression turned stern, but no less gentle. He had to be careful. 

"You know perfectly well."

Junkrat shifted, turning most of his body away from Hanzo.

"What do you care? I've done well on my own. Worked out perfectly alright so far.."

"And that is why you wish to sit in pain?"

"Ain't in pain. Discomfort, maybe. Really used to that one."

"That is not something anyone should be used to."

Junkrat whipped around quickly enough that it almost startled Hanzo. _Almost_.

"And what the hell would _you_ know about it? Not like you've had to deal with---" Hanzo's expression shifted to anger, and he guessed it looked frightening enough because Junkrat shut up quickly and looked downright spooked.

"I know plenty. I have let myself endure as much, if not more, than you have. Do not lecture me."

Junkrat looked confused, cocking his head as his fingers tapped against his knees. He seemed unsure of his words, his mouth opening and closing, hands making gestures from holding up a finger to tapping his chin as he seemed to best think of what he wanted to say.

Hanzo sighed his frustration, looking behind him a moment before he reached hesitantly towards his knee. It seemed that they'd need to share common ground before he could get through to this man. He unlatched the locks on his prosthetic, hissing as he pulled it away and set it pointedly, firmly, in front of Junkrat.

The man was immediately awed, leaning forward, staring at it with rapt curiosity and starry-eyed wonder as he reached for it, though let his hands hover as if it were a precious artifact.

"Bloody beaut..." He spoke with reverence and Hanzo smiled as he held back a laugh.

"As I said, I am familiar with what you are going through."

Junkrat's eyes shifted from the detached limb to the one Hanzo still had attached. Hanzo caught the unspoken question and nodded.

"Yes, both of them." He retrieved his prosthetic, quickly reattaching it before shifting to kneel and working to get something from his pocket. "Take them off."

"Pig's arse! You can't mak--"

" _Now_ , Mr. Fawkes."

Hanzo's tone left no room for argument. It was a tone he'd prefer not to use, trained into him from an early age to demand respect and obedience. It was very effective, if the speed in which Junkrat complied had anything to do with it. He set the prosthetics in front of Hanzo as if in an offering for mercy, before he seemed to pull back. He clearly was uneasy and his eyes were darting in every direction but Hanzo's. Hanzo just set the prosthetics gently aside as he moved closer. He held out his hand, his voice schooling into a more soothing tone he usually only reserved for comforting Jesse.

"Your arm, if you please..."

There was a moment of hesitation, where Junkrat looked at his hand as if it would burn him by proximity, but eventually offered his stumped arm to him. Hanzo remained quiet and focused, massaging tightened muscles and rubbing a soothing ointment to the raw and near bleeding skin. His eyebrows knitted in concern at the sight of it, knowing full well how long it took to get so bad. He carefully wrapped the end in a thin bandage before reattaching the limb himself. He twisted it gently, making sure it was a secure fit before he repeated the process on the leg offered to him much more willingly.

When he finished, Hanzo leaned back to collect his things. He was forced to swat Junkrat's hand away as he absently scratched at it.

"Stop that. Do not undo my work."

Junkrat pulled his hand back quickly and Hanzo offered him a small bag containing spares of the supplies he'd just used.

"Take care of yourself. Your intelligence is wasted if you get stupid with something like this."

Junkrat carefully took the offered package before staring at Hanzo. 

"....you think I'm smart...?"

Hanzo crossed his arms. "I do not have to think." He gestured to the prosthetics. "No one can make something like this and not be. You are eccentric and others see you as very odd, but you are not dumb." He rose to his feet, dusting off his pants. He had to clear his throat as Junkrat was idly scratching at the edge of his prosthetics again.  
Junkrat pulled his hand away, standing up as he offered a quick apology.

Hanzo let out a resigned sigh. He'd have to keep an eye on him for the time being if his work was to do the man any good. "Would you care to join me for some lunch, Mr. Fawkes?"

Junkrat was definitely surprised by that, but was nodding.

"Yeah, sure."

Hanzo let out a breath through his nose, but smiled.

"Very well." He turned and left, taking note of Junkrat hastily moving to catch up to his side.

There was a few beats of silence before Junkrat smiled.

"You're not so bad, arrow man."

There was a deep rumble of a chuckle. "Hanzo."

"...what?"

Hanzo glanced over at him. "My friends call me Hanzo."

Junkrat nearly stumbled, staring at him before he seemed to be beaming.

"I suppose it's fair to call me Jamie, then, mate."

Hanzo nodded, crossing his arms as they entered the base.

"Fair indeed, Jamie."


End file.
